metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Higgs
"Anthony" redirects here. For other uses, see Anthony (Disambiguation). is a soldier in the Galactic Federation Army, working as the point man of the 07th Platoon led by Adam Malkovich in Metroid: Other M. He is an old friend of Samus Aran. Description Anthony investigated the BOTTLE SHIP with the platoon. He revealed his face by sliding his faceplate open and asking, "Remember me?". He called Samus Aran "Princess" and was the only soldier who did that. He was also the only soldier amicable toward Samus when she arrived, going so far to forcibly lower the guns of two of his fellow soldiers. Anthony was well armed with a standard GF plasma machine gun, a Freeze Gun and a Plasma Gun with supercharged abilities, yet at the cost of extremely slow charging rates (He complained about it once after saving Samus while she was pinned down, saying how it took "forever to charge"). Anthony was also physically strong and athletic, able to perform fast rolls and standing backflips in combat situations, even with all of his weaponry and armor. .]] He was issued to investigate the Pyrosphere, only to have all of the troopers regroup in the Biosphere. Anthony then ordered the troopers to scout the Exam Center, after showing Samus that the outfield resembled their old training grounds. After a while, he with the other troopers are attacked by a lizard-like creature and started fighting it. The lizard spoted Samus in the Exam Center tower and started scaling the wall. As Samus headed out, Anthony pointed to the lizard behind Samus which then pounced on her and pinned her down. The other members are then distracted by the other incoming enemies as the lizard assaulted Samus, only to be later fended off by the Plasma Gun's shot. Humorously, Samus punched his shoulder. Anthony remarked that he "wanted to give her some cover earlier", but the Plasma Gun's flaw prevented him from doing so and will "save the next shot for her". When Samus was asked to resume her hunt for the lizard-like creature, she saw Anthony being held by a Rhedogian over lava in a previously-explored room.Samus came to his aid and the duo fought it off. Afterwards, Anthony informed Samus that the the platoon was dispatched to the Geothermal Power Plant to open up the magma-eruption port. When no one showed up at the Navigation Booth, he decided to look around, which is when the Rhedogian jumped him. He asks Samus how she feels about Adam, prompting her to flash back to his brother's death, at which both Anthony and Samus were present. At the Geothermal Power Plant, Samus found Anthony aiming at her and retaliated by pointing her Arm Cannon back at him. She quickly assumed that he betrayed her, but yelled at her to get out of the way as he was actually aiming for the lizard creature's next evolution. Anthony remarked that the room was too dark and tried to locate the exit, only to be set ablaze. Having no other option, he decided to "tear this thing up", but Samus advised him to let her handle it. After Samus destroyed the magma-eruption port, the creature was identified as a reborn Ridley. Anthony fired at Ridley who grabbed Samus and then challenged him. Anthony backflipped from Ridley's charging claw, but was soon slapped off the ledge by his tail and seemingly fell into the lava and died. Samus tried to save Anthony, only to get blocked by the beast. Enraged by the loss of her friend, she attempted to destroy Ridley once and for all. After the battle with Ridley, Samus wondered if Anthony was alive and was regretful about assuming that he betrayed her or even failed to protect him at the cost of his own safety. In the end, Anthony revealed that he was the last survivor of the 07th Platoon and used his authority from Adam's orders and the Supreme Chairman's authorization to keep their client from being taken away by the Galactic Federation. He said that he was the one who hit the emergency brakes on the BOTTLE SHIP (Which saved Samus during the encounter with the Queen Metroid) to The Colonel as they "might have missed each other". When Anthony, Samus and Madeline flew to Galactic Federation HQ, Anthony mentioned how "crazy that something good could come out from something bad" and then showed him surviving the encounter with Ridley. A flashback showed that he froze a Magdollite directly below him, presumably allowing him to safely land on the frozen creature and escape from certain death. He then quickly turned to Madeline who seemingly woke up from his comment. As he did not mean to wake her, he stayed silent. Samus said that he was "trying to be courteous". Post-game wise, Anthony gave Samus a "thumbs down" when she supposedly gave a "thumbs up" to the late Adam, jokingly about. Samus stated that she compared Anthony and Adam. Anthonylaughgif.gif|Anthony's laugh Anthonyrollgifsmall.gif|Anthony rolls away from an attacking Rhedogian Anthonyjumpgif.gif|Anthony backflips to avoid Ridley's clutches Anthonyhiggssurvives.gif|Anthony survives the fall Official data Interview "1UP: There was another character who seemed to be a...bounty hunter, maybe? Can you talk about his role? Yoshio Sakamoto: He's a Galactic Federation Soldier. He's one of Adam's soldiers." Metroid.com "Anthony remains a close friend of Samus since they served together in the Federation. Ever respectful and protective of those he cares about, Higgs will be an indispensable partner when facing the challenges on the BOTTLE SHIP." ''Metroid: Other M'' Art Folio Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs "I've known Anthony Higgs since my Federation days, and he's always been a close friend. He's also the only person who calls me "Princess," which I put up with grudgingly. Anthony is the point man of the 7th Platoon, and as a breach trooper, he carries a massive plasma gun that trades long charging time for incredible power." Credentials "Anthony Higgs (Point Man): <'''Battle Code Number'>'' 103 <'''Service Record'>'' Galactic Federation Academy, Training Base #1 Federation Department of Special Affairs, 3rd Division Galactic Federation, 07th Platoon ID: 1898-07:57940" Characters ;Beginning :"A colleague of Samus's from her days in the Galactic Federation. Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating Sector 3 under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After first Exam Center cutscene :"Currently investigating the Exam Center under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Currently investigating the BOTTLE SHIP interior under Adam's command." ;After Rhedogian battle #2 :"Currently under orders from Adam to head to the Geothermal Power Plant." ;After Ridley cutscene :"Overcome by Ridley while trying to rescue Samus." ;After credits :"Thought to have been taken down by Ridley, but returned safely." ''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ''"During her time in the Galactic Federation, Samus made some friends. Closest among them is Anthony Higgs. In their time together as GF soldiers, Anthony took to Samus and even started calling her "Princess" - a term of endearment since she was the only girl in their group. Now Anthony is still in the Galactic Federation, and he still sees Samus as the Princess he has come to love, despite her having become a wildly successful, independent bounty hunter." ''Official Nintendo Magazine'' issue 59, page 77 "A close friend and former colleague of Samus, Higgs is part of Malkovich's team. Will he, or any of his fellow marines, survive the horror that lurks deep in the space station's bowels? You'll have to grab a copy of Other M to find out..." Trivia *Before his name was confirmed, he became a running joke among fans due to his phrase "Remember me?" in the game's trailer, even though he was apparently a new character. This earned him the nickname "MBD" which stood for "Mysterious Black Dude". *''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition'' states that Anthony's Princess nickname for Samus was because she was the only female in their GF squadron. *Anthony Higgs shared the same initials with another blue-suited acquaintance of Samus Aran, Armstrong Houston. *In the Rhedogian encounter, the creature will ignore Anthony and go after Samus. In addition, the Rhedogian could not harm Anthony even though it actually hit him and caused him to scream. *After the encounter with Ridley's clone's final form, Anthony was recorded as deceased in the Characters menu until the post-credits, due to the false belief that he had died from falling into the lava below. *It was implied that Anthony may have some feelings for Samus as he said that she had a "pretty face". Also, according to artwork, Anthony Higgs was "affectionate to her as if she was a younger sister". *Samus could try to "scan" Anthony from his hiding place while destroying the magma-eruption port. However, she was unable to do so completely as Ridley will continually rock the platform. Gallery Unused_Anthony_model.png|Model in the game's data that served as a reference for artwork of Anthony pictured in this gallery, containing 28,388 polygons. Anthony_Higgs_HD.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Metroid Other M Federation Soldiers.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Metroid Other M Anthony Higgs.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' 0733650001276663901.jpg|Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs Anthony_near_death.PNG|Anthony gets knocked off by Ridley, falling to his supposed doom Anthony without helmet.PNG|Anthony without his helmet YoungAnthony.png|Anthony during Samus' days in the Federation PortraitAnthony.png|Portrait shown in the Characters menu Anthony_Higgs.jpg|Gallery Mode References ru:Энтони Хиггс Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:Pyrosphere Category:Biosphere Category:Exam Center Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:07th Platoon Category:Examine Targets Category:Federation Marine characters Category:Alive